


Pleasure without boundaries

by KiliDurin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I'm Going To Hell For This, Just a lot of porn okay, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliDurin/pseuds/KiliDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili Durin works at a local sex-shop, bringing home a small box of toys every month that will go untouched by him. Behind his back his brother Kili is the one with enough curiosity to try out the toys, and knowing his brother's schedule makes it easy for him to wring out pleasure from his body when he needs to.</p><p>Until one day Fili returns home earlier....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike other of the stories I've uploaded, this one will be pure smut through nearly every single chapter. Why? Cause I felt like it. You have been warned.

The first thing Fili did when he returned to the apartment was drop the box he carried onto the floor of the living room, and fall face first into the couch.

He didn't bother with his coat, his shoes, or his keys as he noted that they fell out of his pocket and between the cushions. He knew he would forget about them, and bitch a storm when he was late again the next day, but god he was beat.

Traffic was always shit after four. It was fucking cold still and snow threatened them through thick clouds. If temperatures kept dropping, possibly marble sized hail.

Fili rolled over onto his back, arm thrown over his eyes and considered a shower. He grimaced at the smell of bleach on his sleeves. He hated working the video rooms. It was the worst duty possible. People were naturally pretty disgusting, but working in a sex store with pay-to-view rooms and complimentary condoms that seemed to _never be used fucking ever_ , Fili couldn't help but think people were particularly grotesque.

Especially since the bastards have the audacity to leave cum almost anywhere and everywhere.

Bullshit aside, the benefits were nice.

If benefits included free toys every month, anyway.

Fili made quite a show of himself as he rolled off the couch dramatically, making loud groaning noises of displeasure.

Of course, no one was around to see him act like that. Even if his brother did decide to walk out and see him, it was nothing new. Fili was always a bit ridiculous when he was tired, practically dragging himself across the floor to make it to the hallway and flop by the open entrance of his and Kili's shared room.

As he suspected, Kili was home, likely doing homework.

“Ki,” Fili pretended to whine. “Ki, help.”

Kili sighed, rubbing his forehead with his thumbs before turning to look at his brother with a mix of amusement and exhaustion. "Fi, stop being so dramatic. I'm trying to study here." 

He knew he would help Fili if he needed it though-- he would toss away everything in his hands if Fili needed him.

“M'not being dramatic,” Fili sighed heavily rolling onto his stomach. He had his arms outstretched before him, groaning like a dying man. Or a newly risen zombie. “I am legitimately in pain and despair.”

Or lazy. Too lazy to get back up and properly undress, shower and get dinner started.

“Had a vibe sale and six new products come in, we were swamped with women obsessed with that 50 Shades of Grey bullshit.” Fili pressed his forehead to the floor. “Do you know how many middle aged sex starved housewives came in asking for floggers?”

Kili choked, coughing few times before licking his lips. Six new products? Would mean that Fili'd get new toys soon which in turn made him shiver with anticipation. He had a bad habit to snoop around for new ones every month, studying the toys curiously.

Not that Fili knew, god no.

His older brother would be horrified to know, and living together with him could turn really awkward really fast.

"I don't want to know more. That mental image will deprive me of having sex ever again."

Fili laughed. “You're the only person I know not into milfs.”

Granted, neither was Fili. But his coworkers were a little more than shameless when they didn't have to deal with customers. But one had to be a little kinky to keep up at a sex shop.

With another heavy sigh, Fili pushed himself up, patting down his t-shirt. He pulled up dust from the floor. He started to shed his jacket.

“Brought a box back from work,” The blond said, tugging his sleeves. “Running out of room in the storage closet. At this rate I can open my own store.”

"Another box?" Kili asked lifting an eyebrow, feeling the familiar heat surge down his stomach. "What is it this time? A vibrator? Another plug?"

Fili blinked as he pulled his shirt over his head, looking at his brother. But Kili was busy looking at his screen, not seeing Fili's odd stare.

“Prostate stim, beads, anal plug. One of those remote ones you can mess around with in water, it vibes.” The blond quirked a brow. “Why? Looking for a birthday gift or something?”

"Uh... yeah, Legolas has his birthday soon so I'm probably getting him a gag gift." Kili lied easily, tapping away on the computer to get himself to focus on something else than the knowledge he had just acquired.

“There might be a textured dildo in there,” Fili laughed, tossing his shirt aside. He started on his belt next. “Boss tossed whatever, but it's what I saw. Help yourself. Wrap more than one if you want. We only have three coats, but seriously, we're almost out of room. I might have to put the vacuum somewhere else to fit this one.”

Or advertise on craigslist they were nearly drowning in dicks, fleshlights and enough anal toys to give anyone envy.

"I'll check them out later." Kili replied with a small nod, turning his head a bit. Textured dildo? That sounded like something he had not tried before, and he was getting curious by the minute.

“Mm,” Fili nodded in turn, pushing his jeans down his legs. He grabbed for pair of sweat pants, pulling those on while hopping up on one leg.

“I think I'm ordering pizza. Too tired to cook.” Fili mumbled, looking to his brother. But Kili seemed immersed in his homework, leaning forward as he edited lines of code. Smiling a bit, Fili ruffled his little brother's hair, making him whine and squirm away.

“Don't work too hard.” The blond laughed, grinning at Kili's pouting face.

"Stop telling me what to do." Kili flipped his finger after his brother, smiling a bit. 

By the time he was done with the code, the pizza had already arrived and his brother seemed to be enjoying it on the couch. Grabbing a slice he flopped half on top of his brother, taking a bite of the pizza.

"Anything on the tv?"

Fili made a grunting noise as Kili practically lay in his lap, elbowing his thighs. But once Kili was comfortable, Fili settled back against the couch, pulling at a long string of cheese of pepperoni from his slice.

“Eh. Shite.” The blond said with a shrug, popping one end into his mouth. Grinning, he stole a bit from Kili's, his brother moving away from his thieving hands, the brunet glaring up at him.

“Thinking Swan Princess for some reason, it's on netflix.” Fili liked animated films, perhaps a little too much considering his VHS collection stuffed in the cabinet below the TV and speakers. “Got a movie in mind?”

"Put on whatever you want, I don't care. Just stop stealing my pizza." Kili chuckled moving a bit further away from his brother.

“I ordered it, I take what I please.” Fili said with a grin, nicking one more pepperoni, his brother swatting at his hands. He relented after a moment, sagging back against the couch. He fiddled with the game controller to the Playstation 4, tapping the netflix icon.

“That professor you hate still giving you shit?” The blond asked, picking up on Kili's exhaustion.

"Yeah, I swear he's just there to piss me off." Kili sighed wiping his lips with the back of his hand before settling down against Fili with a quiet yawn.

Coding, coding and more coding. He did his best, yet nothing seemed to please that asshole.

“Want me to beat him up?” Fili asked, lips quirking as he browsed the selections. Ever since they were kids, Fili offered to do it. At some times he did, much to their parents chagrin.

The last time Fili had gone out of the way to ask to punch someone for his brother, he was twelve. By sixteen, he stopped asking. At twenty, it never took prompting, but he took more passive approaches. Now in his late twenties, it was a fond joke that at times made his brother smile fondly.

"Nah, as much as I'd like that, it'd probably just lower my grades." Kili chuckled, resting his head against Fili's shoulder, gaze fixed on the television and the animation Fili had turned on.

And only few minutes later he was asleep, huffing sleepily, glasses sliding down his nose.

Kili was always so tired after classes. He overworked himself studying for finals, or just exams and homework. Even as a kid he fell asleep first, and often on Fili.

Fili never minded, no matter how big his little brother actually got. He was a full head taller than him now, a little more lean, and always crawled into Fili's lap like an overgrown dog thinking he were still a pup.

When the movie ended, Fili shut off the TV, yawning himself and looking to his brother. Gently, he eased Kili off of him, his brother whimpering in his sleep. He adjusted the brunet so he could lay down properly on the couch, Fili taking his glasses and folding them. He placed them neatly on the coffee table, pulling the throw blanket off the back of the couch to cover Kili's sleeping form.

Fili watched him for a moment, brushing the hair from his brother's face, touch affectionate. He kissed his forehead, and stood up to clean the mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Fili was supposed to do a double shift today. Two people called in sick, and his boss was supposed to be at some kind of porn convention from thursday to monday. But it turned out one of his sick coworkers turned up anyway, and Fili was free to go home, for once, just before the worst of the traffic started.

Still, it was a bit of a wait downtown. Fili spent most of his time with the window rolled down, rolling cigarettes between stop-and-go traffic and the at times occasional ten minute parking lot that was supposed to be a freeway to the place he and Kili actually lived.

Fili shoved his keys into the door absently, pausing as he pulled it open. The mail was on the floor. Which was odd. Kili always picked it up in a timely manner, unless he had school or he was out. His shoes were by the door.

Frowning, Fili scooped it up and shrugged it off. His brother might have still been pretty exhausted from homework to remember it. He dropped his keys on the counter, the mail, and started to pull off his jacket, making his way to their shared bedroom to change.

A strange noise gave Fili pause, and he glanced through the crack in the door, blinking. He waited, listening for the sound.

"F-Fuck--!"

That was certainly his brother's voice. From the sound of the strained cry, Kili was either in a lot of pain or... in a great deal of pleasure.

Fili worried his bottom lip, contemplating simply leaving him to it. This was his private time, but the curiosity burned away at the blond's resolve. His mouth felt dry, and Fili swallowed instinctively, eyes flitting over to the corner where Kili's bed was.

Only to find he wasn't in it. Which meant--

“Jesus...” Fili murmured, voice shaking slightly. He placed his hand on the frame of the door, peering carefully through to his bed. Fili's bed.

Kili was masturbating in his bed, hair undone and body arching like a bow, muscles taut as he worked something between his spread thighs. Fili could make out the blue hue of it, the ridges and small bumps that decorated the sides. It was the toy he brought home yesterday, shining with lubricant, wet and slippery between Kili's trembling fingers.

He stared at the ceiling with half lidded eyes, groaning when he twisted the toy a bit and drove it deeper in his body, causing him to jerk with another cry of pleasure. Freeing his other hand from the sheets, Kili brought it between his legs to tease the head of his cock which in turn drew a sob from his lips, precome sliding down his length.

"Shit...” Fili gripped the frame of the door a little too tightly, mouth parting as it started to water at the sight of him.

He should feel wrong. So fucking wrong for walking in on this, for looking. He should have backed out, sat on the couch like he hadn't seen anything. Ate pizza, watched Rugratz. Waited for Kili to finish, for him to shower, then they could go out and get Thai and maybe catch a movie somewhere.

Fili wouldn't mention it. Or he'd tease Kili a little for not locking the door.

This shouldn't turn Fili on as much as it did. The growing need, a sudden and demanding thought of 'want'. But the desire was starting to overwhelm him as he watched Kili play with his body, his shirt bunched up under his arms, exposing pert nipples, flushed pale skin littered with dark hair and sun spots.

Fili found himself licking his lips, eyes flitting from one detail to the next as Kili continued to work his body, teasing is own cock with his fingertips. Precome dribbled from the pink tip, pooling at the base of his cock, his swollen sacs drawn up to reveal Kili's stretched hole, so very full as the brunet continued to push it in. Slow thrusts, lewd and filthy to Fili's ears.

His brother was unrefined in his movements, slowly growing more and more unsteady as Kili sought completion. The toy was moved faster, the soft silicone ridges pushing against stretched muscle, inches disappearing inside Kili's body as thrust it deep within himself.

Fili watched with rapt attention as the toy was pulled out far, and driven back in, Kili's body arching and hips rolling forward to take in as much of the toy as his body would allow. He was sweating, trembling, moaning, legs bent slightly, toes curling.

Fili had never felt such a burning lust. He wanted to go inside, quietly shut the door, take the toy from his brother's gaped entrance and fill him with his own aching arousal, fuck him hard into the mattress until he came clenching around Fili's cock.

Such thoughts should have sickened him. That was his brother, his little brother, the one he protected and comforted and provided for. Fili shouldn't be watching him like this, shouldn't desire him like this.

But god he wanted him. He wanted him badly.

"Oh g-god--" Kili's body jerked, eyes slamming shut as he curled closer to the toy, gasping desperately. "F-Fili--!"

His name, Kili cried his name.

Fili nearly moaned at the sound of it, nails practically digging into the wooden door frame. He fought to keep himself standing, knees feeling weak as Kili sobbed, riding through an intense orgasm that left him trembling all over, the brunet babbling pleasured nonsense, pleas for Fili to take him.

Kili was a glorious wreck, muscles clenching tight around the ridged cock as his own shot strings over his furred belly, staining the hair with flecks of white.

His face, mouth parted and panting, cheeks flushed red but so sated. So _satisfied_.

Fili swallowed thickly, pressing his back against the wall, taking in deep breaths, head tilting back. Unconsciously, he palmed his stomach, hands rubbing over his front to sooth the ache of his cock.

“Oh fuck...” Fili breathed, shoulders shaking.

The click of the bathroom door was almost drowned out by his own heartbeat. He waited, counting slowly, waiting, listening. He heard the running of the water, meaning his brother was in the shower.

Almost painfully, Fili pushed himself from off the wall, shaking out his misted mind. He made his way into their shared bedroom, immediately taking in the scent of musk and sweat from Kili's rigorous activity. The blond moved to his bed, laying over the sheets, pressing his face to the pillow his brother had just lain on, taking in the smell of Kili's natural scent. His shampoo, the body wash, almost minty.

Fili took it in deep, rolling over onto his back to stare at the ceiling, wondering if what he had just seen was only a figment of his imagination.

*

Kili was shocked to find his brother in his bed when he returned from the shower and he thanked god he had left the toy in the bathroom and not walked in with it.

Still, it was hard to ignore the fact his brother was laying where he had just pleasured himself just a while ago.

"Hi. You're... you're home early." Kili said drying his hair absently.

“Yea.” Fili said, his voice sounding strange to him. He cleared his throat, shifting over onto his stomach, wincing at his arousal. He shifted his thigh, hiding it. 

“Short shift. Maria turned up anyway. She didn't want to miss hours. I didn't want to get sick, so I took off.”

"Understandable." Kili nodded, walking to the dresser and picking himself up clean clothes.

It was no big deal. A close call, sure, but... he was safe. He relaxed slowly, pushing the glasses up his nose before smiling at Fili. "You should sleep a bit, you sound tired."

“Definitely a thought,” Fili said, smiling in turn. “Think I should. You got school tomorrow?”

"Yeah, gonna study a bit for it." Kili replied tossing the towel to dry. "But first, food. I'm starving. You catch up with some rest."

“Yea.” Fili pretended to yawn, pressing his nose against the pillow. He could smell Kili's body wash, something smooth and fresh, possibly cucumber. It lingered with the faint smell of sweat and the shampoo.

He fought not to breathe it too deeply.

“Left over pizza in the fridge,” Fili mumbled, finally looking up at his brother. He grinned a little lazily. “Favor?”

"Pizza in the fridge, got it." Kili chuckled stopping by the door, turning to look at his brother with a lifted eyebrow. "Favor? As long as it's nothing tiring." He teased lightly. "What is it?"

“As if closing the door is utterly exhausting,” Fili rolled onto his back, smiling like a cat. He looked at his brother from beneath his lashes, unconsciously licking his teeth.

He hinted at something, likely along the same code line as “take a walk”. Fili ached. It wasn't as obvious as before, but the evidence of his arousal was still there.

“Lock it too?”

Heat rushed on Kili's cheeks, his heart skipping a beat before he managed a tiny nod. "Right, yeah, can do that. Try to rest up too." he teased lightly, trying not to think about the fact his brother would touch himself where he had just--

Clearing his throat, Kili flashed his brother a smile before leaving the room, locking the door as he went.

Fili waited until he heard Kili move from the door before giving himself the luxury of actually relaxing. His little brother's expression was still on his mind. The creeping blush on his cheeks, reminding Fili further of Kili's dirty little secret.

It made the blond smile, and he worried his lip with his teeth. Fili should have felt different. Disconnected, disgusted. Maybe ashamed or embarrassed, more so since he had walked in on his brother fucking himself on a toy. Caught him in the throes of pleasure, fantasizing about Fili, about being taken by him.

And god, it was so fucked up, and Fili felt he was further twisted by his near shameless desire to give Kili what he wanted. Spread him open, taste his arousal, make him wet. The very idea had Fili writhing, hands traveling over his stomach, pushing up his shirt.

His own body felt hot, desire pooling in his belly as the image of Kili, soaked and ready and begging for pleasure. Fili could take him with his fingers, his cock. On one of those toys. On several of them, teasing his brother's insides with the tip of a low vibration stim. Fili wanted to leave him aching for it, orgasms denied until Kili was sobbing, incoherent as Fili would continually build his pleasure.

“F-fuck...” Fili breathed, having pushed his trousers and boxers halfway down his thighs. He palmed his cock, engorged and flushed red with rushing blood. It was leaking at the tip, drooling precome onto his navel. 

The very image was perfect. Too perfect, the memory of Kili touching himself in this very bed fresh and clear. His face, his flushed skin, the sound of his moans and the way he cried out Fili's name--

“Fuck—Kili, _Kili_ \--”

It brought pleasure to quickly, stealing Fili's breath. The blond let out a strangled moan, having to pull at the sheets to keep his hips steady. Even as he stopped touching, stroking, teasing, his orgasm rushed up, the moist tip practically bursting with warm, thick, sticky cum.

Fili grit his teeth, body trembling. He grasped himself again, stroking over his twitching cock, milking his pleasure until he had nothing left to give and his body sated, exhausted.

Out in the livingroom Kili sat on the couch, leg jumping a bit as he leaned against it, trying not to think about his brother but his thoughts betrayed him again. He wondered how he looked like-- hair spread like a halo, skin flushed with pleasure. Would he moan? Or was Fili the silent type? Would he touch himself with gentle, light strokes or would he fuck up into his fist, chasing his release?

His cock twitched and he groaned, dipping his head back on the couch. Fuck. This was torture, pure torture.


	3. Chapter 3

And it would be that way for the next several days. Fili's own arousal was near becoming a nuisance, only managed by busy work days, food and netflix. But his time spent with Kili was becoming almost troublesome.

His brother excited him, perhaps a little too much. With small things, simple smiles and brief touches they've always shared. As usual, Kili would still crawl into his lap, and Fili had to fight off the sudden bout of lust, and worked even harder to maintain composure when he became lightheaded from how hard he had become.

Fili, luckily, was still pretty decent at hiding it.

Within that next week he brought home another box of toys from work. His boss had gotten new products and samples from the porn convention in the states. Condoms, lubes, more textured toys and an array of plugs, vibrating cock rings and a thrusting prostate stim. Instead of leaving the box by the door, or stuffing it into the closet to join the rest, Fili brought it to the bedroom and left it by the foot of his own bed.

A shameful bit of baiting.

Fili had gone out that day. Lunch with a coworker who became a friend and a few more hours shopping with her and catching a film. Fili was gradual with his time, giving Kili plenty of time alone after his classes ended.

He tried not to think too much about, as he would get lost in the thought of his brother easily, but Fili anticipated going home a little too much.

Once he was, he was quieter at the apartment. Fili was careful with how he stepped, having not bothered to remove his boots as he moved through the short hall to place his keys on the counter. He paused just a little ways from the door to their room.

Kili left it ajar again, but there was no mistaking that noise. A low hum, the tiny motor of the most recent toy Fili brought home. Licking his lips, Fili moved closer, listening for the familiar sound of Kili's moans. Hitched breath, near shameless in his pleasure, the humming growing louder as shaking fingers gradually switched the toy's speed.

Heart pounding, Fili peered through the small opening, licking his lips.

He was as gorgeous as Fili remembered, and again upon his bed, completely bare and open. Legs spread, cock swollen and twitching, leaking as Kili touched himself. The toy was left to work, the clear silicone thrusting mechanically, slowly building pressure, sensitivity.

Fili's mouth parted slightly at the sight, eyes flitting over the form of Kili's body as he squirmed, listening to him keen.

Kili swallowed, another hiccuping breath leaving his lips as he shifted and the toy brushed against his prostate. His eyes slammed shut with a moan, fingers twitching on the sheets, tugging on them desperately.

"F-Fi.....Fuck--!"

Fili swore under his breath, placing his hand against the door frame momentarily to keep himself steady. Kili was moaning his name again, growing louder in his desperation and need, near shouting every time that toy touched that spot inside of him.

The blond wouldn't last like this. The sight of Kili was going to kill him, this image of complete perfection as he was filled, seeking pleasure, taking gratification from fantasizing about him, about Fili. About being fucked by him, taken by him.

And god, Fili wanted him. He wanted him badly.

Swallowing, Fili took a moment to compose himself. A deep breath to steady his nerves, to calm the flame of desire somewhat. Quietly, he pushed open the door and slipped inside.

“Fuck...” Fili murmured, his voice lost under the hum of the motor. The toy was moving faster now, going harder, deeper, the soft smooth surfaces ravaging Kili's walls. The brunet was becoming unsteady, thrusting his hips back to meet the toy's shallower movements.

His little brother was so lost in himself, consumed by passion and desperation, it was almost too easy for Fili to remain almost completely unnoticed as he moved between Kili's spread legs, looming over his brother's body.

Fili took hold of the base of the toy, angling it to thrust against Kili's prostate.

Kili's eyes snapped open, a sound of confusion slipped past his lips before his gaze focused on the person above him. 

His heart stopped.

Fingers scrambled against Fili's shoulders and he tried to pull back a bit to look at his brother properly, to demand answers to what the heck was going on but it was all lost as he shuddered, the toy angled against his prostate and drawing another moan from the back of his throat.

Kili grasped at Fili tightly, body curling closer, the confusion mixed with heady pleasure evident on his face.

Fili leaned heavily on one arm, watching Kili intently as his body remained lost to the sensations. Fili thumbed the dial, increasing the speed steadily until it maxed. He hooked his middle finger against a tiny switch at the base, pushing it down with his nail.

It buzzed quietly, vibrating.

The sudden buzzing caught his younger brother by surprise, the confusion quickly replaced by the intense pleasure that had him howling, back arching from the bed as his orgasm slammed on him full forced.

He painted his stomach and chest with thick, white ropes, his eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling dazedly as he twitched, groaning deeply.

Gorgeous. God he was gorgeous, perfect in passion, muscles spasming tight around the silicone shaft. Fili slowly lowered the settings as Kili rode out his pleasure, hips stuttering back. Gently, Fili took the toy from his brother's body, almost immediately replacing it with his fingers. He felt Kili's twitching muscles, the wetness from lubricant, warm and hot from Kili's body heat.

Fili leaned closer, eying the ropes as they stained Kili's skin. He dragged his tongue over it, tasting the salty essence, kissing the cum from his chest, trailing warm lips over his neck and chin. He locked eyes with his brother, who looked at him with misted eyes, face flushed.

“Hi,” Fili greeted, lips quirking slightly.

Kili could only stare at his brother in shock, eyes half lidded as his body arched against Fili's tongue. He couldn't string a thought together yet, despite the questions that kept running through his head.

"...Hi." He replied clearing his throat and wetting his lips, slowly relaxing even if Fili's fingers inside of him were rather... distracting.

Chuckling, Fili gently stroked Kili's soft insides with the pads of his fingertips. Slow touches, soft teases, the sensitive muscles twitching around the blond's digits. So warm, so inviting.

“Had a good day...?” Fili murmured next, mouth brushing over Kili's jaw, to his ear, breath hot. Usual questions, the normal ones they exchanged after meeting again after classes or work.

"I... P-Pretty normal." Kili replied tilting his head back a bit. "Yours?"

“Same,” Fili nipped at Kili's neck. “Average. Almost boring but...” he pulled back a little, looking at his brother with hungry eyes. “Getting better.”

He withdrew his fingers slowly, strangely elated as Kili sought more of his touch, whining softly at being empty once again. Carefully, Fili drew himself up, hands moving to his belt. He undid the buckle, and the button on his jeans.

Fili lifted the hem of his shirt, drawing it over his head, dropping it off to the side. He worked his trousers down, boxers following, the materials pooling at his knees.

“Still, I'm feeling a little tense.” The blond smiled lazily. “I thought I'd come home, rub one out then we'd go out for Thai.”

He curled his under Kili's thighs, drawing his brother a little closer, the tip of Fili's cock prodding the loose, fluttering rim.

“But you're in my bed,” Fili licked his teeth.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Kili asked shivering with anticipation, rocking his hips slowly.

Smiling languidly, Fili dipped the tip in, the muscles easing and giving way to the intrusion. He sank in slowly nonetheless, Kili's heat enveloping him, drawing him deep. Warm, slick, squeezing pleasantly. Fili shuddered, a low moan falling from his lips as he moved over his brother's body, pressing close.

Fili felt him tremble around his thick cock, Kili arching up against him with a whimper. Fili licked a line from the side of Kili's neck to his ear, whispering.

“Maybe give you a bit of punishment, _little brother_ ,” Fili nibbled the lobe smirking. “Fuck your slutty hole sloppy, fill it up with cum.”

Kili groaned, pushing himself closer to his brother, wrapping his legs around Fili's waist to keep them joined together. The thought of being filled with Fili's cum was pleasant and so, so hot it made him keen desperately. 

Kili's willingness, his eager desire was enough to make Fili moan a little, fresh arousal rushing to his groin, making him throb. Hands wandered up Kili's side, blunt nails dragging over soft skin, leaving small velts as he started to move against his brother's hips.

Fili pressed open mouthed kisses over Kili's neck, feeling every hitched breath and the vibration of his moans against the flat of his tongue.

He was so hot inside, nearly scalding. Soft, silky, wet from lubrication and a welcome pressure around Fili's cock. Muscles loose, pliant, accommodating Fili's thick girth, Kili squeezing around him with every deep thrust.

The noise was filthy, a soft squelching sound, lewd but loud in Fili's ear. It drove him harder, compelled him to go faster. Sharp, hard snaps of his hips that rattled the posts against the wall.

And Kili, god Kili was a dream. His face contorted with pleasure, flushed from his cheeks down to his neck, creeping over milky skin. Arching closer, twitching, jerking involuntarily as Fili continually ravaged his insides.

Fili's fingers brushed over his ribs, his pectorals to risen nipples, thumbing the buds. He pressed his lips to Kili's chest, kissing a line between one and the other, drawing one into his mouth, sucking it hard.

Kili's fingers scratched, slid against Fili's skin, sinking in his hair and tugging slightly. He sunk his teeth on Fili's shoulder sucking the skin with a hungry whimper, and the pressure on his shoulder had Fili groaning against Kili's skin, a pleasant shiver running down spine at the sound of his brother crying out his name.

This should feel wrong. Twisted, disgusting. Fili should have been abhorred by this, but god Kili turned him on. The sound of his voice straining with pleasure, the feel of his body, his heat. Kili's desire, his desperate need for Fili to take him.

This was taboo, sinful, completely forbidden. The thought of it had Fili aching, near trembling from the weight and coil of his own unabashed lust. He wanted to see Kili wrecked, taken apart by his hands and cock.

Fili moved to kiss at Kili's neck, taking hold of his face, kissing over his jaw, chin and mouth. Breath hot, panting heavily.

“Tell me you want it,” Fili gasped, nipping at Kili's moaning mouth. “Tell me you want my cock-- beg me for my cum--”

He should have known his brother had a filthy mouth. His words sent heat crashing over Kili's body, lips parting in a desperate moan as his hips bucked up against Fili's. He wanted it, god he wanted it so bad. He wanted to be filled with his brother's cum, wanted to plug it in and leave himself filled so that Fili could fuck him again and push more of it inside of him.

"God-- please, want it so bad, want your cum, fill me up please--!"

Fili kissed him then, hard and deep, tongue pushing between his teeth, swallowing Kili's choked gasps and keens. It was rough, leaving both of them breathless and lips sore from pressure. He broke away with a sharp breath, kissing Kili's neck, sucking the skin until it reddened.

He trailed his lips lower, Fili nipping at Kili's pert nipple before hoisting himself up, hands on his brother's waist. He held his hips tight, fingertips digging into soft skin as he drove in harder.

“ _Fuck_ \--” Fili gasped, hands moving over his brother's shaking thighs.

God, he was close, and growing closer every time Kili squeezed, his muscles coaxing out pleasure. Fili's hips became unsteady, his thrusts rougher, deeper as he chased completion within his brother's perfect body.

“F-fuck-- Kili...!”

The feeling was near blinding, light bursting behind Fili's eyes as pleasure crash over him like a wave. His stomach muscles clenched, cock twitching as Kili's muscles tightened around him, milking out thick ropes deep inside. Fili clutched at his brother tightly, grip bruising, blunt nails digging. The blond was gasping, broken moans falling from his parted mouth as he rode out his climax.

Kili's breath hitched as he felt Fili twitch and then fill him with the warmth he had so yearned for, drawing a moan from his lips. His eyes took in hungrily the way Fili looked like in his pleasure, eyes closed and skin flushed, the way he trembled and rode through his orgasm.

He smiled brushing his fingers through Fili's hair getly. "So gorgeous..."

Fili's heart was beating hard, and he became hyper aware of it as Kili touched him. Looking at him fondly, eyes warm and soft. Adoration. That same adoration he always held when they were both small. He swallowed, eyes flitting over his face, flushed pink.

It was easy to see this ran far deeper than primal desire. More than fantasy, with how gentle Kili touched his hair, his neck. Fili leaned forward into Kili's touch, lowering himself over his brother's body. He touched Kili's face in turn, brushing the bangs from his eyes.

“So are you,” Fili murmured, smiling slowly. He nipped Kili's lips gently. “You're perfect.”

Kili smiled against his brother's lips, tilting his head a bit to kiss him properly. A gentle pressure, lips dancing together. A different kiss from the hard and desperate way they had driven into each other minutes ago.

Then he pushed himself away a bit, panting for breath and gaze searching Fili. "I don't-- I don't understand."

“Mm?” Fili grinned lazily, licking his lips. He pecked at Kili's panting mouth, nipping gently. “Don't understand what, Ki?”

"You. This, this what just happened." Kili replied nipping Fili's lip in response, groaning softly.

Chuckling, Fili watched Kili for a moment. “Well,” he tilted his head. “You left the door open.” He shifted up a bit, nudging his softening cock a little deeper as he moved. “And you were moaning my name so sweetly...”

Kili's cheeks flushed at the knowledge he had been caught red handed. "I just... I didn't expect you to... think of me that way."

To be honest,” Fili searched Kili's face. “Neither did I. You're my brother. I'm not supposed to.”

He pushed brushed a lock of hair behind Kili's ear, and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“But I know I love you,” Fili said softly.

A soft smile spread on Kili's lips, fingers tugging on his brother's hair. "I love you too." He murmured pressing another kiss on his lips.

Chuckling, Fili kissed him back, pecking his lips gently. He pulled back slowly, withdrawing his softened cock. He moved off the bed, much to Kili's slight dismay.

“Hold on,” Fili grinned, going for the box. He pulled something out of it, before crawling back between his brother's parted legs. He touched the tip of a silicone plug from the bottom of his dripping hole, dragging it over the twitching entrance. He started to press it inside.

Kili gasped at the feel of the plug, his cheeks darkening-- if he didn't know better, he'd say Fili had read his thoughts. But it seemed like they had similar kinks instead.

He tilted his head back with a soft moan, the plug sliding into its place smoothly, filling him up and keeping the cum inside of him.

Fili pressed a soft kiss to Kili's neck, gently nudging the plug, fingertips brushing over the end. He stroked his brother's thighs, his hips, tracing patterns with the flecks of seed on Kili's belly.

“I was still thinking to go out,” Fili murmured, kissing up to Kili's ear, tugging on his earlobe. “Catch a movie with you.”

The thought of Kili squirming on a plug for a few hours made a shiver of pleasure run down his spine.

"Yeah?" Kili swallowed at the thought, shifting slightly. He had only ever used a plug when he was in be-- he hadn't tried to walk with one before.

But he wanted to try, for his brother.

"Alright. Thai, was it?"

“Mm,” Fili nodded, grinning. He kissed Kili's cheek, then his lips. “Then when we get home...” he began, nibbling his brother's bottom lip. “I'll have you on your knees...”

Fili gently dragged his nails over Kili's sides, his ribs.

“Let you suck me down,” he licked his teeth, voice low, husky. “Get me hard. I'll push your face into the pillow, lift up your hips, tug out the plug, and fuck your slutty hole.”

"I really should have known you have a filthy mouth." Kili panted, twisting his fingers in Fili's hair and tugged him closer, claiming his lips in a hard kiss.

Laughing softly into Kili's mouth, Fili wrapped his arms around his brother, keeping him close, pulling him closer. They kissed fervently, hungrily, wandering hands. Fili hooked his hand under Kili's thigh, hooking his leg over his hip, the movement nudging the plug deeper.

"T-The dinner-- we were supposed to go eat--" Kili gasped, the toy nudging against his prostate, sending heat crashing over his body. It was too easy to get lost under Fili's touch, too easy to melt with each word and kiss.

Fili kissed over Kili's mouth, his jaw, and neck. His touches were firm, sure, leaving his brother gasping and whimpering. He rolled them over, pinning Kili down by his wrists. He nipped Kili's nipple, making him moan headily.

He kissed down Kili's stomach, lapping up droplets of cum as he trailed lower between his brother's parted legs. Fili pressed a kiss to the tip of Kili's cock, swiping his tongue over the moist glans. He pulled away slowly, Fili grinning mischievously as he moved off of Kili's trembling form.

“You should get dressed.”

"Oh you're awful." Kili panted, biting on his lower lip, trying to get his thoughts back on tracks. He could still feel Fili's tongue on his skin, licking him where he was starting to feel needy.

“You love me,” Fili chuckled, stretching his arms over his head, getting the kinks out of his back. He stood up, pulling his boxers up, tucking himself away. He went grabbed his shirt off the floor, smiling at his brother as he always had.

Warm, a little mischievous, now with a glint of something a little more. 

Desire and deep affection.


	4. Chapter 4

As predicted, it was a joy watching his brother attempt to move about normally. He sat in the passenger seat of the car, shifting about to get comfortable, only to whimper under the rumbling of the engine. The car was old, not the least bit smooth. Kili could likely feel every bump and shift of the machine, every movement nudging the plug against that sensitive spot inside, slick with lubricant and his older brother's warm cum.

On the road, Fili was tempted more than once to pull over somewhere, undo his brother's fronts and give him a good suck. But he was also a little too entertained watching him, Kili's face a little pink from the effort, from the knowledge of what was plugged up inside him.

The movie wasn't quite watched. In fact, sometime later, Fili was certain he wouldn't remember what they saw. Which was a shame, considering it was an animation.

The blond remained nonchalant, leaning over the table at dinner, still feeling incredibly smug.

“Padded seating this time,” Fili said, swirling the ice in his lemonade around. He rest his chin in his hand, smirking.

"I hate you so much. I hate you so freaking much right now." Kili replied gritting his teeth together, chest heaving as he fought off the urge to thrust his hips in the air. "I'm going to make you wear a vibrating toy one day." He treathened.

“Oh, I look forward to that,” Fili chuckled lightly. “I'll even let you pick it.”

There was an array of toys back at the apartment, but there were more at the shop. Whatever Kili wanted to do to him, god he'd let him. Whatever he wanted to use, whatever he was curious about, Fili was certain he would want it to.

“Relax, Ki. The night's almost over.” Fili said, grinning lazily. “But if you really want to come, you're free to.”

In the restaurant, with several eyes around them. No one really paid much attention to them.

“It's deep enough,” Fili murmured, watching Kili from beneath his lashes. “Grind down, if you're desperate.”

"Hah, you'd like that!" Kili laughed, shaking his head a bit. "I'm not going to give up that easily." 

“So determined,” Fili chuckled in turn, finishing his drink. He pushed it aside.

Dinner was as smooth as it could be, Kili squirming and glowering at Fili, and more so when the blond decided to nudge his foot under his seat, bumping the brunet, eliciting a noise that made the couple across from their table turn their heads in slight alarm.

Kili was probably going to kill him later, especially since all Fili did was give him a shit-eating grin.

The drive home wasn't easy either, Kili panting, face red and shifting uncomfortably, his erection straining against his jeans.

Fili felt incredibly elated by the sight of him, and no less aroused. He took his time with his keys to open the door once they stood before the apartment. Fili let his brother through first.

Not even allowing his brother to get rid of his shoes, Kili pushed Fili against the wall and claimed his lips in a hungry kiss, pressing his body against his brother's.

Fili's breath was lost between a laugh and a moan, hands immediately grasping at Kili's shoulders. He kissed back heatedly, running his hands up over Kili's neck, through his hair, feeling his brother growl almost feral against his lips.

He was so heated, so aggressive, pressing close. He kissed hard, bruising and sore, desperate for pleasure, caught between frustration and aching need for touch.

“Ki...” Fili groaned, fingers traveling lower, pulling at Kili's jeans, tugging the front open, pulling down the zipper sharply.

Kili was so needy, so ready, begging to be fucked through heated breath, desperate motions. Fili tugged Kili's jeans down, pushed up his shirt, pulling it over his head. The blond kissed him deeply, hands touching, petting, squeezing. Feeling Kili tremble, keen and moan, whimpering at the feeling of his arousal.

His brother's cock felt wet pressing against Fili's stomach, and so hot from neglect, Kili almost rutting at the contact, needing more. Wanting more.

Fili broke their kiss, both of them panting heavily, Kili's body practically jelly in his arms. It was a mess getting their clothes off, trying to make to the bedroom, unsuccessful in their endeavor, wanting to keep touching, kissing.

So Fili pushed his brother onto the couch, kissing him hard, touching every inch of his exposed skin. Hands, lips, tongue and teeth.

“Turn over,” Fili panted hotly against Kili's ear. “Spread yourself open for me.”

Taking hold of his brother's hips, Fili grasped at his backside, spreading him open. The toy twitched slightly with the movement of Kili's clenching muscles, his brother's cock hard, hanging heavy between slightly parted legs. Flushed red, dripping a long line of precome from the moist tip.

Fili felt his mouth water at the sight of his brother's aching arousal. The blond pressed his lips to Kili's lower back, fingers brushing down the line between, taking hold of the round base of the plug. He pulled it slowly, dislodging the bulbous toy from his brother's opening. It was soaked with the evidence of their first coupling, Fili's cum wet and warm to the touch, drooling from Kili's stretched rim.

"Oh god--" Kili panted pressing his face deeper against the pillows, face flushing darker shade of red as he felt the cum dripping down from his rim.

“You're gorgeous, Kili.” Fili murmured, kissing his brother's lower back again, lips tracing up his spine. Soft pecks to his shoulder, the nape of his neck. “You want it, baby?” His breath was hot, tongue swiping over the shell of Kili's ear.

"Want it, want it so badly." Kili panted turning his head a bit, pushing his hips against Fili's own. "Please--"

“Tell me,” Fili whispered, voice low, the tip of his cock prodding Kili's opening. “Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

"Want you, Fili please-!" Kili moaned, pushing his hips further back, wanting his brother deep, hard. He _needed_ him. "Fuck me, please fuck me--"

Fili growled low, taking hold of Kili's hips. He dipped the tip of his cock in, ramming his hips forward hard. “Oh _fuck_ \--” The blond's head fell forward with a loud moan. Soaking wet heat enveloped Fili's throbbing cock, making him tremble and shudder visibly as he sank in deep. Lewd, drenched, filthy-- and Kili felt better than anyone he had ever taken before him, his sopping hole feeling perfect around his leaking arousal.

Fili didn't hold back as he held his brother's hips, digging his fingers into the softest parts, tugging Kili towards his sharp thrusts. Hard, unforgiving, deep, cock brushing over Kili's prostate.

In return Kili _screamed_ , fingers fisting the couch desperately, scrambling for some kind of purchase as his brother drove in his body over and over again. It sent flashes of pleasure through his body, made his back arch and head drop back with a needy moan.

The wet sound of their coupling filled the air, his breath hitching as Fili brushed against his prostate with each thrust, stealing the last of his breath.

Fili moaned his brother's name, fingers running up over Kili's stomach, his chest. The brunet was _gorgeous_ , pony-tail loosened, skin flushing pink from the exertion of their activity. He was so desperate for it, body wracked with sobs as Fili continually pounded into him, driving in harder, faster.

He pressed his lips to Kili shoulders, kissing him there, biting at the soft skin of his neck. Fili pulled his brother rougher against him, hissing as the pressure became tighter, heavier at his loins. Fili pulled from him then, his brother dripping, hole fluttering, the rim puffy and pink from use. He could hear Kili's despaired cry at being empty, near sobbing at the brief loss of pleasure.

Growling, the blond turned Kili onto his back, hooking his arms under his brothers thighs to pull him closer. Fili pushed Kili's knees, pinning him tight against the couch cushions. Fili realigned his cock, and plunged back into Kili's heat.

“Fuck – Ki, you're incredible-” Fili moaned. “So fucking wet, you feel so fucking _good_ -”

"C-Close, 'm so close--" Kili gasped clenching around Fili's cock, his head thrown back in pleasure.

“Come on let me see it,” Fili panted, canting his hips. He clutched at Kili tightly, groaning as he was squeezed tighter. “Let me see you come, baby-- I want to feel you come--”

It was amazing how Kili arched until his body was taut, curved up like a bow, mouth hanging open. Form shaking, face contorted in pleasure, flushed all over. His cheeks, neck and chest, skin laden with sweat and now thick ropes of virility straining his furred belly and chest.

His muscles twitched, pulling Fili in with every thrust. Fili could feel his little brother coming, every little tremble and tight clench as Kili released, moans loud as the blond fucked him in the aftermath of his own climax.

Fili found his through his brother's wrecked noises, the way he clawed at his back, shuddering and crying at how sensitive he had become, and god Fili wanted to keep at this. To fuck him for hours, through trembles and tight desperation, until the pleasure was too much, and Kili could no longer spill.

Fili's hips stuttered, and he pressed in deep as his orgasm rushed up, leaving him breathless. He came hard inside Kili's body, filling his brother with more warm cum.

“Ki...” Fili murmured, smiling through his heavy breaths. He brushed the bangs from Kili's eyes, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Another on the bridge of his nose, then his panting lips. He pecked him there gently, a strong contrast to how they've been kissing at the start. 

But his brother still shook, sensitive and sore from rough handling. Fili was tender with his hands, generous with comfort.

He kissed Kili's lips, warm and loving.

“You're amazing, little brother.” Fili chuckled. “Feel good?”

Kili nodded, fingers shaking as he held his brother close. Each touch felt like electricity, sending sparks through his body and rising his skin on goosebumps.

"Feel amazing." He murmured nipping Fili's lower lip, face heavily flushed as he squirmed a bit. "And... filthy."

“Nothing wrong with filthy,” Fili grinned, kissing the corner of Kili's mouth. “I like you filthy.”

Marked with Fili's scent, mingling sweat, skin dappled with cum, insides drenched, threatening to spill from Kili's body if Fili moved from him now. He shifted a little, and Kili still clenched, body greedy.

“Seems you like it to,” The blond murmured. “With how desperate you are to keep it inside.”

Kili's cheeks flushed darker, lips parting a bit as he stared at his brother before turning his gaze away. "...I.. I like the way it feels... how it fills me..."

Fili smirked a little, pressing his lips to the side of Kili's neck. He kissed his brother there languidly, tasting the salt on his skin.

“Have you always fantasized about that...?” he asked quietly. “About me fucking you like this?”

Kili's breath hitched a bit and he swallowed, feeling embarrassed as he nodded. "Filling me completely, until it leaks out..." He fantasized a lot about his brother-- the way he wanted to be taken, what he wanted him to do, how he wished them to be. None of them were actually 'innocent'.

A pleasant shiver ran down Fili's spine at those words, and he looked at his brother, eyes flitting over his flushed face.

“Every time you took a toy in secret, you were thinking of my cock.” The blond mumbled, grinning slightly. “What do I do to you? This fantasy me?”

"There's not much you would _not_ do." Kili admitted, pressing a fleeting kiss on his brother's shoulder.

"And we have the rest of our lives to turn those fantasies into reality."


End file.
